Le départ d'une Poussière
by lilly7563
Summary: Edward, Bella. Une rencontre au lycée et malgré certaines épreuves ils sont toujours aussi unis.
1. Chapter 1

**Faux départ**

Edward et moi nous nous sommes connu au lycée et depuis nous sommes inséparable.

Bien sûr rien n'est jamais facile et parfois il faut se battre pour obtenir ce que nous voulons.

Nouvelle au lycée de Forks, c'était ma première journée. Autant vous dire que j'étais le centre des commérages et certaines personnes sont venue vers moi afin d'en savoir plus sur moi pour tout raconter à leurs copains et copines.

De nature timide, cette journée était un calvaire et j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi.

C'est donc d'un pas pressé, la tête baissée que je me suis dirigée vers la cafétéria du lycée et au détour d'un couloir que je l'ai percutée.

Je l'ai bousculée et j'ai bafouillée quelques excuses sans relever la tête.

Au moment où j'allai partir, il m'a retenue par le bras. Surprise, j'ai levée la tête vers lui et là coup de foudre digne des romans d'amour :

Hey ! Ne pars pas si vite fit il de sa douce voix de ténor.

P... pardon fis-je en rougissant

Je suis Edward Cullen et j'en déduis que tu dois Isabella Swan

J'acquiesçai, que faire d'autres face à un adonis telle que lui ?

Des cheveux en bataille cuivrés, des grands yeux verts, un nez droit et fin, des pommettes haute, une bouche pleine et sensuel, un sourire en coin à vous faire fondre. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti sans être excessivement musclé.

Tu as perdu ta langue Miss Swan ? Dit il dans un sourire en coin.

Non, non excuse moi, je suis souvent dans la lune !

Alors veux-tu bien venir manger avec moi ? Si tu redescend de la lune bien sûr dit il moqueur

Et fidèle à mon habitude, je me suis mise à rougir.

Depuis ce moment, nous n'arrivons plus à vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Parfois, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il m'aime moi Bella Swan fille banal.

Après tout, je suis brune, aux yeux marrons, visage ovale, une silhouette frêle, la peau laiteuse bref loin de sa perfection.

Comme tout les couples, nous avons eut des bas et des hauts mais on en ressort plus fort.

3 ans après notre rencontre, nous avons traversés un deuil.

Trois ans que nous sommes ensemble et depuis quelques temps j'ai des nausées, les seins gonflés.

Alors, je me décide à faire un test de grossesse.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, le résultat s'affiche :

Positif ++

Une vague de peur fait battre mon cœur rapidement. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Est-ce qu'il va l'accepter ou rompre avec moi ? Dois-je avorter ? Ce serait plus raisonnable, à 19 ans, je suis encore jeune.

Mais en même temps, c'est notre bébé...

2 jours ont passés avant que je me décide de lui en parler...

Edward, j'ai quelque chose de sérieux à t'annoncer.

Vas y ma chérie, je suis suspendu à tes lèvres me fit il avec l'un de ses fameux sourire en coin

Bien. Voilà, je... je enfin nous, non, je... Je suis enceinte ! M'exclamais-je en pleurant.

Moment de silence, il me fixe, se lève, tourne en rond dans notre petit salon.

Tu as fais un test ? Murmura t'il.

Oui l'informai-je

Okay alors il va falloir qu'on déménage. Ici c'est trop petit pour notre enfant.

Oh Edward ! Tu es certain ? Tu veux qu'on le garde ?

Oui. On est jeune mais on assumera. Bien d'autres l'ont fait avant nous. Il faudra juste qu'on s'organise et qu'on se renseigne pour les aides. Je vais trouver un boulot en dehors de la fac.

Il s'en suivit de long calcul, de prise de rendez-vous, d'annonce à la famille.

Les jours se suivirent et mon rendez-vous avec le gynécologue se passa super bien. A l'échographie, nous pouvions entendre son petit cœur battre. J'étais enceinte de 5 semaines et j'avais déjà prise un peu de poids. Mon ventre était très légèrement rond, a peine formé.

Nous continuions notre routine, la tête plein de question, les yeux tournés sur l'avenir avec l'espoir que cet enfant grandira heureux sans rien manqué.

Nous étions jeune mais bien conscient de la difficulté de la tâche mais nous étions aussi prêt que possible dans ce genre de cas.

Puis tout a basculé un matin... des douleurs comme des règles puis de plus en plus forte.

Au fond de moi, j'ai tout de suite sentit que mon bébé n'était plus vivant.

Petit passage à l'hôpital, curetage car tout n'était pas expulsé.

Edward a été très présent, il m'a soutenue de toutes ses forces.

J'étais dévastée, vide de l'intérieur.

La souffrance physique on l'oublie plus facilement que la douleur moral qui, elle, reste et s'accroche.

Cette fausse couche nous a encore plus rapprochés Edward et moi. Les jours sont passés, je me suis remise à sourire mais chacune de mes pensées étaient pour ma Poussière d'ange. Un Don de toi, de nous, devenue un Don du ciel pour quelqu'un. Le silence qui t'entoure est tout aussi difficile que ton absence. Tu es une étoile filante devenue l'étoile qui illumine mes nuits et le soleil de toute une vie auprès d'une autre personne. J'ai le mal de toi mais ça me rappel que tu as vraiment fait partie de moi, de ce monde

Au bout d'un moment on se résigne et on continue sa vie.

Tout n'arrive pas par hasard, nous devons accepter de perdre quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour qu'on puisse poursuivre son chemin.

On en souffre mais on s'en relève. Edward m'aide beaucoup, il a été si patient, si compréhensif malgré sa propre douleur.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je sais qu'il est bon.

Voici une partie de notre histoire. Une banal histoire mais c'est dans les bas que notre conviction d'être à jamais uni l'un à l'autre se fait plus forte.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Faux départ**

Edward et moi nous nous sommes connu au lycée et depuis nous sommes inséparable.

Bien sûr rien n'est jamais facile et parfois il faut se battre pour obtenir ce que nous voulons.

Nouvelle au lycée de Forks, c'était ma première journée. Autant vous dire que j'étais le centre des commérages et certaines personnes sont venue vers moi afin d'en savoir plus sur moi pour tout raconter à leurs copains et copines.

De nature timide, cette journée était un calvaire et j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi.

C'est donc d'un pas pressé, la tête baissée que je me suis dirigée vers la cafétéria du lycée et au détour d'un couloir que je l'ai percutée.

Je l'ai bousculée et j'ai bafouillée quelques excuses sans relever la tête.

Au moment où j'allai partir, il m'a retenue par le bras. Surprise, j'ai levée la tête vers lui et là coup de foudre digne des romans d'amour :

Hey ! Ne pars pas si vite fit il de sa douce voix de ténor.

P... pardon fis-je en rougissant

Je suis Edward Cullen et j'en déduis que tu dois Isabella Swan

J'acquiesçai, que faire d'autres face à un adonis telle que lui ?

Des cheveux en bataille cuivrés, des grands yeux verts, un nez droit et fin, des pommettes haute, une bouche pleine et sensuel, un sourire en coin à vous faire fondre. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti sans être excessivement musclé.

Tu as perdu ta langue Miss Swan ? Dit il dans un sourire en coin.

Non, non excuse moi, je suis souvent dans la lune !

Alors veux-tu bien venir manger avec moi ? Si tu redescend de la lune bien sûr dit il moqueur

Et fidèle à mon habitude, je me suis mise à rougir.

Depuis ce moment, nous n'arrivons plus à vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Parfois, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il m'aime moi Bella Swan fille banal.

Après tout, je suis brune, aux yeux marrons, visage ovale, une silhouette frêle, la peau laiteuse bref loin de sa perfection.

Comme tout les couples, nous avons eut des bas et des hauts mais on en ressort plus fort.

3 ans après notre rencontre, nous avons traversés un deuil.

Trois ans que nous sommes ensemble et depuis quelques temps j'ai des nausées, les seins gonflés.

Alors, je me décide à faire un test de grossesse.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, le résultat s'affiche :

Positif ++

Une vague de peur fait battre mon cœur rapidement. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Est-ce qu'il va l'accepter ou rompre avec moi ? Dois-je avorter ? Ce serait plus raisonnable, à 19 ans, je suis encore jeune.

Mais en même temps, c'est notre bébé...

2 jours ont passés avant que je me décide de lui en parler...

Edward, j'ai quelque chose de sérieux à t'annoncer.

Vas y ma chérie, je suis suspendu à tes lèvres me fit il avec l'un de ses fameux sourire en coin

Bien. Voilà, je... je enfin nous, non, je... Je suis enceinte ! M'exclamais-je en pleurant.

Moment de silence, il me fixe, se lève, tourne en rond dans notre petit salon.

Tu as fais un test ? Murmura t'il.

Oui l'informai-je

Okay alors il va falloir qu'on déménage. Ici c'est trop petit pour notre enfant.

Oh Edward ! Tu es certain ? Tu veux qu'on le garde ?

Oui. On est jeune mais on assumera. Bien d'autres l'ont fait avant nous. Il faudra juste qu'on s'organise et qu'on se renseigne pour les aides. Je vais trouver un boulot en dehors de la fac.

Il s'en suivit de long calcul, de prise de rendez-vous, d'annonce à la famille.

Les jours se suivirent et mon rendez-vous avec le gynécologue se passa super bien. A l'échographie, nous pouvions entendre son petit cœur battre. J'étais enceinte de 5 semaines et j'avais déjà prise un peu de poids. Mon ventre était très légèrement rond, a peine formé.

Nous continuions notre routine, la tête plein de question, les yeux tournés sur l'avenir avec l'espoir que cet enfant grandira heureux sans rien manqué.

Nous étions jeune mais bien conscient de la difficulté de la tâche mais nous étions aussi prêt que possible dans ce genre de cas.

Puis tout a basculé un matin... des douleurs comme des règles puis de plus en plus forte.

Au fond de moi, j'ai tout de suite sentit que mon bébé n'était plus vivant.

Petit passage à l'hôpital, curetage car tout n'était pas expulsé.

Edward a été très présent, il m'a soutenue de toutes ses forces.

J'étais dévastée, vide de l'intérieur.

La souffrance physique on l'oublie plus facilement que la douleur moral qui, elle, reste et s'accroche.

Cette fausse couche nous a encore plus rapprochés Edward et moi. Les jours sont passés, je me suis remise à sourire mais chacune de mes pensées étaient pour ma Poussière d'ange. Un Don de toi, de nous, devenue un Don du ciel pour quelqu'un. Le silence qui t'entoure est tout aussi difficile que ton absence. Tu es une étoile filante devenue l'étoile qui illumine mes nuits et le soleil de toute une vie auprès d'une autre personne. J'ai le mal de toi mais ça me rappel que tu as vraiment fait partie de moi, de ce monde

Au bout d'un moment on se résigne et on continue sa vie.

Tout n'arrive pas par hasard, nous devons accepter de perdre quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour qu'on puisse poursuivre son chemin.

On en souffre mais on s'en relève. Edward m'aide beaucoup, il a été si patient, si compréhensif malgré sa propre douleur.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je sais qu'il est bon.

Voici une partie de notre histoire. Une banal histoire mais c'est dans les bas que notre conviction d'être à jamais uni l'un à l'autre se fait plus forte.

Edward et moi, nous sommes toujours ensemble, toujours aussi amoureux voir même plus.

Seulement, je suis hantée par la culpabilité, la déception.

On me dit de faire mon deuil mais comment faire le deuil d'une poussière d'ange ? D'un enfant que nous n'avons pas connu, des moments que nous n'avons jamais vécue.

Vous voyez, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à tout ça.

Edward est parfait, patient et compréhensive mais inquiet de mon chagrin.

E : Bella, mon Amour, il est temps que tu passe à autre chose. Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes larmes ? Il ne faut pas avoir honte fit il de son doux ténor.

B : Passer à autre chose c'est fait, j'ai bien compris que la vie continue. Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ma douleur.

E : Il n'y a pas de mot pour ta douleur mais des enfants nous en aurons d'autres, autant que tu veux.

B : Oui mais ce ne sera jamais celui que j'ai perdu ! Pourquoi personne ne me comprend ? Pourquoi vouloir toujours minimiser l'importance de ce drame, de MON drame ! m'énervais-je

E : Parce que chaque personne vit cette perte à sa manière. Ne demande pas aux autres de comprendre ta douleur quand ils ne l'ont pas vécu. Laisse ton Ange partir et donne lui une chance de revenir quand il sera temps pour nous deux d'être parents.

Voici un extrait de notre conversation. Il est vraiment l'Homme de ma vie, de mon éternité.

J'ai acceptée la départ de ma Poussière d'Ange mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi la vie nous offre un tel cadeaux pour ensuite nous le reprendre.

Il n'y a pas de coupable sur lequel on peut se défouler pour ainsi nous détourner de notre peine.

C'est peut être ça le pire.

Oui je continue de sourire, de vivre, de cuisiner, de me plaindre des séances de shopping avec Alice, je continue de rire des blagues d'Emmett.

Chanson : Une poussière d'Age de Ariane Moffat

Tant de belles choses de Françoise Hardy

Je t'ai guetté mon corps de Mannick

J't'ai pas entendu mourir de Linda Lemay

On rêve tous d'une autre vie, d'une nouvelle chance. On a tous besoin d'espoir, de pouvoir y croire.

Seulement, ma peine ne sera apaisée que lorsque j'aurai mon bébé, notre bébé à Edward et moi dans mes bras.


End file.
